Et pourtant
by Jun-Fuu
Summary: "Je l'aime. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je suis sordide, je me dégoute, mais je l'aime."


Une fois n'est pas coutume, je fus inspirée. Pas une très longue histoire, pas un très bon truc, juste un petit one-shot, un petit MirandaxLenalee.

A l'époque où ce déroule -man, l'homosexualité est taboue, immorale. Les gays peuvent même aller en prison, si mes souvenirs sont juste et que je ne me trompe pas d'époque. Et si je me trompe, on va dire que mon écrit se déroule durant cette époque taboue. Je tenais à le préciser, car je ne voulais pas qu'on me traite d'homophobe. Ici, nous sommes dans la tête de Lenalee, pas la mienne. Voila.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages et le monde de -man, ne sont et ne seront jamais à moi malheureusement. Remercions Maître Hoshino pour son imagination :)

Par contre, le texte m'appartient. Merci; :)

* * *

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime à en mourir.

Je le sais, je le sens.

J'y ai tellement pensé, réfléchi, médité, que le doute n'est plus possible. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureuse ? Pourquoi ne puis-je tout lui avouer ?

Parce que je suis une femme.

Car c'est une femme.

Nous sommes des femmes, et mon amour est immoral. Vicieux, corrompu, répugnant. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse. Je me le refuse, je nie de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Pourtant, c'est indéniable, je l'aime.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

Je me dégoûte, je me hais. Je suis sordide.

Pourquoi ai-je de tels sentiments ? L'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe est incontestablement abominable. Mon amour est abominable. Je suis abominable.

Et pourtant…

Je me ressasse les mêmes mots tous les jours. Sans arrêt. Je l'aime.

J'aime tout chez elle. Tout, tout, tout. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux marron qui s'assombrissent en fonction de ses émotions, son léger accent allemand, quand elle se force à sourire même quand elle va mal. Elle est si gentille, s'inquiétant toujours un peu trop pour ses camarades. Elle est la bonté même, malgré sa tendance défaitiste. J'aime ses défauts. Et c'est pour ça que je me dégoute. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Je ne _dois _pas ressentir tout ça.

Je pense que je l'aime depuis longtemps déjà. Je crois.

Pourquoi repenser à tout ça, je ne dois pas.

Et pourtant…

Je l'aime depuis si longtemps. J'en suis presque sûre.

Depuis ce 9 octobre. Le trentième 9 octobre. Allen et moi lui avions apporté de l'espoir, maintenant, c'est elle qui me laisse espérer.

Pourquoi ressentir tout ça ? Je n'ai aucune espérance à avoir, je sais.

Et pourtant…

Ce jour là, elle avait les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré. Les cheveux lâches lui vont tellement mieux, c'est tellement plus féminin, ça met tellement en valeur son visage si fin, si beau.

Je me dégoute.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle portait un châle, cachant sa tête, essayant d'être discrète. Si j'étais gênée en la voyant, maintenant, j'en ris doucement. C'était tellement… Tellement _elle_. Elle a tant changé, tout en restant elle-même.

Elle semblait si triste, si malheureuse, si vulnérable.

Et pourtant…

Elle nous a tous sauvé, me rendant le contrôle face à Road. Sale peste. Je la hais. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir détester autant quelqu'un. Je me dégoute pour ça aussi. Cet amour comme cette haine sont démesurés pour mes frêles épaules.

Je hais Road depuis notre première rencontre. Elle m'a fait du mal, trop de mal. Et puis elle a touché à mes amis. Plus particulièrement à Allen et Lavi, mettant le doute dans leur esprit. Je la hais.

Et elle a osé toucher, affecter, blesser Miranda. Ma Miranda. Je me dégoute.

Et pourtant…

Je l'aime. Elle est si belle, si forte, si tout. Je l'admire.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

Nii-san a toujours interdit aux hommes de m'approcher. J'en ai souffert. J'en souffre.

Tout serait si simple si j'aimais un homme. C'est de la faute de Nii-san si j'en suis maintenant incapable. Aucun n'a osé m'approcher, si bien qu'à présent, je me dégoute.

J'aurais pu aimer un homme. J'aurais du en aimer un. Un homme, bienveillant comme Allen, mystérieux comme Lavi, foncièrement gentil comme Yû.

Car Yû est gentil. Foncièrement. Colérique mais gentil. Râleur mais gentil. Insupportable mais gentil.

Hurler est sa façon de canaliser son stress. J'ai essayé, c'est vrai que ça calme. Mais je préfère la méditation. Avec lui.

Il est vraiment gentil. Je me répète, mais c'est vrai. Tellement véridique. Aussi vrai que Yû signifie « gentil ». Ca veut aussi dire « nabot », mais je préfère la première définition.

J'avais perdu la raison, ma famille, mon frère, ma vie. Seul enfant dans cette guerre ignoble, j'avais tout perdu. Et puis j'ai vu cette fille arriver. Oui cette fille. J'étais persuadée que c'en était une. J'en souris doucement à présent. Il était petit, avait de beaux cheveux aussi noirs que les miens, de magnifiques yeux en amande typiquement asiatique. Oui, il était une magnifique petite fille. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié cette confusion. Mais Yû est gentil. Il a senti que quelque chose était cassé en moi, et m'a laissé approcher son jardin secret, supportant ma présence dans ces moments privilégiés, où nous méditons en silence. C'était notre amitié à nous. C'est notre amitié à nous.

A présent, il doit sentir à nouveau que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais Yû est gentil, il ne dit rien. Mais il est là. C'est sa manière à lui d'exprimer qu'il m'aime, et qu'il m'aimera toujours. Mais il est incapable de m'aimer comme moi je suis incapable de l'aimer. Je crois qu'il est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un autrement qu'en amitié. Je crois que lui aussi est abimé. Mais je ne demande rien, je me contente d'être là. C'est notre amitié à nous.

Et pourtant…

Je me dégoute. Malgré le soutien de Yû, je me dégoute. J'aime Miranda et je me dégoute.

Tout ça à cause de Nii-san et de sa paranoïa exacerbée. Il m'énerve. Je l'aime mais il m'énerve. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette surprotection. Maintenant, je ne souris plus servilement. Je m'énerve contre mon frère. Impensable mais vrai, je me rebelle enfin. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. Après tout, c'est mon premier et dernier soutien moral. Lavi me dit souvent que j'ai tendance à avoir mauvais caractère. Il doit avoir raison.

Et pourtant…

Quand je vois Miranda, je souris. Je reste normale, je contrôle mon souffle, je fais attention à ce que je dis, à ce que je fais. Je fais en sorte de ne pas rougir, à ne pas me trahir. Nous discutons en bonnes amies. Je voudrais plus. Je me dégoute.

Sentiments immoraux.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu arriver à un tel point d'horreur. Enfin si. Mais tout n'est pas de la faute de Nii-san, soyons honnête. Pourquoi est-elle si belle ? Si gentille ? Si parfaite ? Pourquoi même ses défauts sont si beaux ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, à ses yeux, à son sourire…

Certains appelleront ça de l'amour. C'est de l'amour. Mais c'est ignoble.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'y pense, j'y pense, j'y pense. Tout le temps.

Je réitère mes pensées, radote en moi-même. Je me dégoute. Je me répète encore, mais c'est vrai. La vérité me blesse, me fait si mal, me détruit peu à peu le cœur, lentement mais sûrement, les larmes coulant toutes seules lorsque je suis seule, éteignant la lumière pour mieux ressasser mes sombres idées.

Sordide.

J'en tremble presque.

Je me demande comment réagirait Miranda si elle l'apprenait. Elle m'éviterait sûrement, me détesterait. Je ne pourrais pas la blâmer, j'aurais réagit exactement pareil. Si ça s'apprenait, je pourrais être passible de prison. Je l'éviterais sûrement grâce à mon frère.

Nii-san. Lui non plus ne me regarderait plus. Pourtant c'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute.

Je voudrais pleurer, hurler. Je suis si méprisable. Je mérite qu'on me méprise, qu'on me haïsse. Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux être aimée, choyée. Je veux Miranda. Je ne veux qu'elle, ses bras, sa chaleur.

Il ne faut pas. C'est interdit. Il faudra que je continus à faire semblant, à manipuler mon entourage, que j'aime suffisamment un homme pour retourner sur le droit chemin. Je l'attends, cet homme salvateur. Je le veux, je l'attends, qu'il vienne vite. Je veux oublier Miranda, je veux oublier mes sentiments, je veux tout oublier.

Je veux être normale.

Et pourtant…

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime.

Je ne veux que l'aimer.

Que cet amour soit évident. Normal.

Aimer.

L'amour devrait être simple. Beau, doux, pur, pas aussi ignoble et abject.

Je me dégoute.

Tout bas, dans ma chambre, dans le noir, quasiment sans bruit, je me répète ces trois petits mots.

_Je._

Je suis si vilaine.

_Me._

Si ignominieuse.

_Dégoute._

A un point inimaginable. A tel point que ce dégout occupe toutes mes pensées. Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je suis si monstrueuse. J'en frissonne.

Et pourtant…

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais été un homme.

_Je l'aime…_


End file.
